


confession over a cup of hot chocolate

by prkjws



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, college student!au, fluff if u squint hard enough, idk what to tag anymore anw MILNYU, lil bit of juric and bbangkyu, lots of squabbles, milnyu, milnyu crushing on each other, milnyu dumb af, not angst ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: hyunjae is eric’s bestfriend and eric is chanhee’s roommate. squabbles ensues.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	confession over a cup of hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> got inspiration from hyunjae’s latest vlive plz i love milnyu so here u go ((had no idea this would reach up to 2k words LMAOOO it was supposed to be short i got carried away i think))

as hyunjae enters the room, he notices how the figure of a boy lying on the bed rolled his eyes in frustration as soon as their gazes locked.

“why is he here again?” he groans, closing the book he’s reading and glares at eric, who is right in front of hyunjae.

“because he’s my friend?” eric replies with a chuckle, and proceeds to make his way on his computer whereas hyunjae lays in eric’s bed as if it is his own. 

“why do you hate me so much?” hyunjae utters, amusement visible in his voice, as he throws a pillow to chanhee’s direction in which he was able to dodge. 

“how is that even a question,” chanhee throws the pillow back at him and it hits hyunjae right in the head, “you’re annoying as hell,” he continues and turns his back against him.

hyunjae, eric, and chanhee are college sophomores. hyunjae and eric both majors in aeronautical engineering, they became friends during their freshman year when both of them got paired up to do a thesis together. chanhee, on the other hand, majors in psychology. he and eric had been roommates ever since their first year. 

hyunjae, eyebrows placed in a straight line, picks the pillow and goes to chanhee’s bed. he roughly places it on chanhee’s face, and goes on top of him as he puts his weight on him, making chanhee move frivolously like a worm being showered with salt to get away. 

chanhee successfully pushes hyunjae off of him by choking him and kicking his thighs nonstop. hyunjae lets out noises of complaints when his butt meets the floor. the psychology student simply mutters “asshole,” before getting up and exiting the room completely. 

“seriously dude, why do you keep annoying him?” eric nonchalantly asks after he watched everything unravel in front of him, it’s nothing new though. 

“i don’t know, i find it fun,” he answers, ruffling his hair to fix it as he stands from his place to lay on his friend’s bed once again, “i have no idea why he keeps on pushing me away whenever i come close to him, i don’t think i’ve done anything wrong though?” 

he had already thought over and over on what he may have possibly done for chanhee to act the way he does but no matter how hard he thinks, he finds no answer to his question. 

eric shakes his head, a silly smirk plastered on his face, “right,” and continues to face the computer to work on his essay.

-

_eric: can’t eat lunch with you today, juyeon’s outside school._

hyunjae reads his friend’s text message, _lucky asshole,_ he says internally. juyeon is eric’s boyfriend from another university in which hyunjae can’t help but feel jealous of because he wants to be in a relationship too. 

he sighs. holding his tray, he looks over for an available seat, and a petite boy eating all alone at the corner grabs his attention. he goes over his direction and puts his tray down at the table, making him stop from eating the kimchi on his chopsticks. 

chanhee looks up and sees hyunjae who has a cheeky smile on his face as he sits down in front of him, “what are you doing?” chanhee asks, unamused.

“eating with you because eric stood me up for his boyfriend,” 

“well, don’t sit in front of me,” 

“why not?” queries hyunjae while munching on his kimbap. he looks up at chanhee who has his eyes looking straight at him, void of any emotions.

“i’m gonna have an upset stomach looking at your face,” he banters.

“why? because i’m too handsome?” hyunjae teases, his nose scrunched, and the cheeky smile not leaving his lips.

chanhee unconsciously clenches his jaw, he can feel his ears start to get warm. he sharply inhales before saying, “i’m done eating,” and stands up from his seat. 

hyunjae immediately holds his wrist to stop him, “what? why? you’re not done eating yet, i’m sorry, fine, i’ll go, just finish your food first,” he sprouts, his words almost coming out jumbled for speaking too briskly. he stands up, preparing to get out of chanhee’s sight.

“no, it’s fine, i’m done eating, my next class is gonna start in a few minutes,” he says a bit softer this time, brushing hyunjae’s hands off his wrist as he swiftly walks away without even taking a quick glance on the engineering student, leaving him there in disbelief.

-

hyunjae breathes heavily, as he knocks on the door, before slowly opening it, his head peeking in the room. 

he promptly sees chanhee, sleeping soundly on his bed. he completely enters the room as he gently closes the door, hoping not to make a sound that could possibly wake him up. he stealthily heads towards eric’s bed and sits at the edge of it, observing the petite boy in his sleep. he is wrapped in his comforter like a burrito while hugging an elephant stuffed toy, his black hair faintly drooping on his forehead, his right cheek slightly being squished because of the pillow. 

“he’s still pretty even when he’s sleeping,” hyunjae mutters under his breathe. 

he was frozen in his place when chanhee’s eyes suddenly flutters open, “creep,” he lets out before getting out of his comforter to stretch his arms.

hyunjae’s eyes widen, cheeks reddening at thought of chanhee hearing him say those words, “i- i was talking about our dog, i was looking at his picture in my phone,” he replies defensively, stuttering, he himself knows he didn’t make any sense because he isn’t even holding his phone in the first place.

“whatever, creep,” he comments indifferently while taking his phone in his hand to look at the time.

hyunjae clears his throat, “eric told you about me crashing over, right?” he changes the topic, trying to stay composed.

chanhee plainly mumbles and nods his head.

it was almost 8 in the evening when he arrived at eric and chanhee’s dorm. younghoon, hyunjae’s roommate, texted him that his boyfriend will come over and of course, hyunjae didn’t want to cockblock and see them be all over each other, so he asked eric if he could sleep in their dorm for the night in which the latter agreed to. eric also told him he’d come home late because he’s with juyeon, and that he’d just tell chanhee about it.

chanhee stands up, “i’m gonna make some hot chocolate, do you want some?” he asks hyunjae which caught him off guard because of his sudden outburst of niceness. 

“okay,” he replies in a small voice, eyes trailing on chanhee as he leaves the room.

he follows him after a few seconds and finds him at the kitchen. hyunjae sits on the chair of the small table that’s near the kitchen. chanhee takes notice of his presence but didn’t say anything. 

“need help?” hyunjae asks cautiously, he doesn’t know why but it feels weird to be all alone with chanhee in their dorm. he doesn’t know how to put it into words but there is a huge difference on the atmosphere from when eric’s around and when he’s not. 

“nope, i’m done,” chanhee answers with two cups in his hands. he places one in front of hyunjae and to hyunjae’s surprise, he sits right before him. 

“you sure you’re not gonna have an upset stomach now?” he jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere between the two of them, as he takes a sip from the cup.

chanhee lets out a small chuckle, “i don’t have enough energy to be mean to you at this time of the day,” 

hyunjae feels the warmness spread inside his body after hearing his soft chuckle. he feels weird. he tells himself, _it’s the hot chocolate, calm down._

“you know, i still have no idea what i did for you to be so distant to me,” hyunjae utters, “why do you always push me away whenever i come close to you?” 

chanhee takes a sip from his hot chocolate and looks down. he doesn’t answer. 

“really though, i just want to be friends with you,” he continues, sadness suddenly crawling all over his body when the petite boy doesn’t respond. 

“that’s exactly why,” chanhee whispers to himself, but that didn’t stop hyunjae from hearing him.

“what do you mean?” confusion painted all over his face as he desperately looks for answers.

chanhee sighs in defeat and looks straight into his eyes, “i can’t be friends with you, hyunjae,”

“why not?” 

“because i like you but you like eric,” pain etched in chanhee’s voice as he removes his gaze from him.

hyunjae’s world stops. he holds his breath, his head stops functioning and he feels himself lose his senses except he can feel the rapid banging of his chest, as he hears the beating of it in his ears. 

he finds it hard to look for the right words to say which leads him to sprout: “you’re crazy,”

chanhee bites his lips as he hears hyunjae, each words seems like a knife cruelly stabbing him in the heart, “i know, i’m sorry for liking you, i’ll get over it soon, really,” he tries to let out a chuckle but he fails.

“no, really you’re crazy, i don’t like eric, dumbass,” hyunjae lets out in a louder voice, frustration evident on his face as he tries his best to get his words through chanhee’s head, “i like you,” he says tenderly this time.

chanhee clenches his jaw as he stands up to leave the other, “stop teasing me now, it’s not funny,” he says firmly.

hyunjae follows him and quickly pulls him in for a back hug as he rests his head on the boy’s shoulder and snakes his arms on his body, stopping chanhee on his track, making him freeze, “i’m not teasing you, i genuinely like you, stop being so dense,” his voice almost too gentle to make chanhee weak on his knees.

hyunjae pulls away from the hug and holds chanhee’s arms to make him face him, “i really like you,” he says once again and takes chanhee’s breathe away.

hyunjae started developing a crush on him when he first saw him at the school cafeteria. he thought chanhee looked really pretty despite just wearing a simple purple hoodie and denim pants. he then told eric about him and to his surprise, eric told him he’s his roommate. ever since then, hyunjae started going to eric’s dorm whenever he had the chance to.

hyunjae places a soft kiss on his forehead and proceeds to embrace him, hoping that his sincerity reaches him. 

“wait, you’re actually serious?” chanhee asks in muffled noises, still making sure he’s not lying.

“yes,” hyunjae groans.

slowly, it hits chanhee. 

he confessed to hyunjae, and hyunjae likes him too. he is currently being hugged by the person he’s been crushing on the moment he laid his eyes on him when eric first introduced him.

little by little, a smile forms into chanhee’s lips as he hugs hyunjae back which made the latter happy.

“are we like, boyfriends now?” hyunjae asks softly.

“i guess?” chanhee replies with a giggle, and tightens the hug, feeling the warmth of hyunjae dominate his figure.

“ugh, finally, i’ve been dying to make you my boyfriend,” hyunjae utters and showers chanhee’s face with chaste kisses which made him giggle like a kid.

the day ends with eric walking in on chanhee and hyunjae cuddling and tells them “finally,” 

both of them looks his way and gives him questioning looks. hyunjae speaks, “what do you mean?”

“both of you are my best friends, i know your body language, i’ve always knew both of you wanted to fuck each other so bad,” 

chanhee reddens and lets out a “what the fuck?” whereas hyunjae just laughs very loud and tells eric, “damn, you’re really my bestfriend, huh,” and then proceeds to pull chanhee tighter in his embrace as he snuggles his face on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> twt: jcobkr


End file.
